Role-playing Page for pg 77!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Role-playing Page for pg 77! 113 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 3 years ago I've been waiting all year for this!!! https://youtu.be/-X0Trv7vOn0 National Lampoons - Christman Vacation Intro The intro to the movie christmas vacation Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago So i have i! 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Good morning! ^-^ 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Yo! So the plan with Alicia didn't go quite as planned, and in the main timeline there was literally no way Nicolette could have gotten to her and dragged her with them. I'm really sorry! 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast chatterghosts • 3 years ago That's alright! It's okay. Alicia will feel bad, but so what? XD 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ( Let's just hope someone doesn't die >> ) 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago (Oh, yeah. Right.) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (I've never seen that video, it's funny! :D ) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (@Hela Hyde I think most people use Boxing Day to recover from Christmas parties and return unwanted or ill-fitting presents.) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Oh, so, it's just an extra day off? There isn't any sort of cultural or religious reason for it?) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Pretty much. You could probably look it up though.) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (I tried, but Wikipedia didn't seem to have much useful information on the subject.) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Hm, oh well. It is a pretty insignificant 'holiday.' Speaking of, how have yours been going?) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (It's been going rather well, thank you! So far I've gotten a new book, a shirt that says "shut your 3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286 208998628034825342117067982148086513282306647093844609550582231725359408128481 117450284102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975665933446128475648233 786783165271201909145648566923460348610454326648213393607260249141273724587006 hole", and someone donated money to St Judes in my name, so I'm more than happy enough! Have you been enjoying yours?) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Awesome! That shirt is hilarious, imagine if it was on a pie tin! Mine has been, interesting, to say the least. But it looks like things have settled back down, and I've learned a bit about myself. Been having one heck of a time trying to figure out how to sew a moth plushie, but I'm sure it'll turn out. I'm back on the job hunt again too. Trying to pick something I can endure for more than two months, and find something I can do for fun that doesn't involve being sequestered in my room all day. I wonder if I'd be any good at a professional sport?) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (That would make it a million times better! Apparently my family member was on the fence about getting it for me because they thought I might think that it's too rude, but I love it! Ah, it's always nice when you learn a lesson from an experience. I'm sure the moth will turn out great! I'd love to see it when you're done, if you don't mind sharing. Oh, and I hope things hadn't gotten too hectic. Sorry to hear about that... I encourage you to try sports, they're a great way to stay in shape, make friends, and have a bit of fun. I'd choose something you already have a basic understanding in, though.) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Not a fan of rude/crude humour, huh? Yeah. I love learning experiences! I'll see about posting a picture once I've sent it to her so she can enjoy the surprise spoiler-free. Hasn't been hectic, at least not the past few days. Sort of quiet, but I still need to finish with the Christmas presents and stuff. As far as sports experience goes, I know about archery and a bit about longsword fighting, bowling and soccer. Hm, maybe dance would be a better option.) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Well, I do have a limit on how rude or crude it can be, but I still enjoy some jokes of that type. I think people just believe I'm more of a polite Jekyll then I really am. XD Alright, that sounds perfect! I can't wait to see it! Does she read your posts? I've been recovering from my traveling and sickness, so things have been slow enough for me. Dance is a good way to go! Personally, I used to love to play soccer and I think learning to use weapons would be an amazing pastime as well!) •Share › Avatar Setae • 3 years ago I think Santa probably would die if he tried to sneak into the Society. But his reindeer would probably be well cared for afterwoods. 5 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Setae • 3 years ago Probably, yeah. He'd be better off with leaving a bag of gifts in front of the door with a note saying which gift went to who. XD Or the Society could have a massive tree inside the first room and he can leave them all under there! 3 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Elaina has ideas. Shhhhh. 3 •Share › Avatar Setae Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Just curious, can you diclose if they involve murdering Santa? Or just murder? (Or just Santa?) 3 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Setae • 3 years ago None of that, no. 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Okay. Kinda relieved by that. But, flying reindeer? *looks hopefully at you* 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Setae • 3 years ago Sorry, no... I wish! 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Oh well. I'm not even sure they exist anyway. 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Setae • 3 years ago Probably not. 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Nah *looks dejected* 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Setae • 3 years ago :/ sorry. 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Meh, it's alright. Their nonexistence is just a fact of life. 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Setae • 3 years ago ;-; I wanna flying reindeer. 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Me too. *looks sadly up at the sky* 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Setae • 3 years ago *hugs* maybe someone will make one. 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Yeah, I hope so. Or maybe... *eyes suddenly light up* 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Setae • 3 years ago What? 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago I'll go get something just as good. I'm pretty sure it exists in this world of numerous and diverse magical beings. 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Setae • 3 years ago What? A dragon?! 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago I, wasn't thinking quite that big. It's still sort of a beast of burden, like a reindeer. The trouble is its natural element is water. 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Setae • 3 years ago Uuuhhh... :/ I don't know a lot about mythological creatures...? 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Sorry. I'm thinking of a kelpie. Sort of a magical aquatic pony with a tendency to abduct people, mostly children, and drown them. 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Setae • 3 years ago WHAT why would you want that?! 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago *grins* Cause they're otherwise awesome! They're immensely strong, they run so fast they practically fly, they're almost as smart as humans and they don't eat very much! 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Setae • 3 years ago Oh, yeah. Just keep them away from children. 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Yes. But otherwise harmless to most people. They're just really difficult to catch. I'll have to make a lot of preparations. Probably have to stea- borrow some stuff. 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Setae • 3 years ago I might have some stuff. 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago You want to help capture one? 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Setae • 3 years ago Sure! 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Yay! That'll make things much easier! You said you have some stuff? We're gonna need some gold. The more the better. And some chains. Not to heavy, but still durable. And just for yourself, you'll want some good boots and as many layers of clothes as possible. Do you have that? 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Setae • 3 years ago I have... clothes and boots... I have metal, but no gold or chains. 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Oh, well, it's something. We might be able to gold and chains elsewhere. What kind of metal do you have? 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Setae • 3 years ago Uh... not sure... 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Hm. In what form do you have it? 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Setae • 3 years ago Scrap metals. 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Oh, that could be useful. Kelpies are generally averse to metal, its just that the more rare it is, the more they loathe it. I hope you have a lot. 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Setae • 3 years ago I might! (Wait, this is as narrators, not characters. Ok.) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Huh...? 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago I told you the ideas. Don't worry about it. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Oh, okay. Also, that's nOT HOW SHE STILL HAS MONEY!!! 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago SHHH YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE PEOPLE CURIOUS SHUSHHHHH 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago I HAVE THE RIGHT TO MAKE PEOPLE CURIOUS/MAKE THEM AS MISERABLE AS POSSIBLE AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE!!! 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago NO, BECAUSE YOU YELL AT ME WHEN I DO IT 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ...oh... i do...? ...sorry... *looks down, speaking meekly* 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago ... yeah, you do. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Sorry... 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago It's okay! 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Yay! ^-^ 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Well if you wanted to make someone curious with all of your yelling, it worked. figure that it would be the Catt that got curious enough to ask questions.) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Eheheh, my apologies... Um... Sorry for causing curiousity... the saying go "curiousity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back"? I regret my actions and hopefully will be able to atone for them by explaining and therefore bringing you back to life... ) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (No worries friend! The world makes me curious. would be much appreciated, thank you! *is a ghost*) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Heh, I know the feeling... will be requesting permission from Elaina to explain!) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago ( :-) :D ) •Share › Avatar Setae Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Those are probably the best solutions! Maybe with Jekyll leaving a letter to Santa on the roof, explaining exactly why he should not try to go down one of the thirty-or-so chimneys and just use the front door instead. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Setae • 3 years ago • edited Mhm. Otherwise the Society would be blamed for ruining Christmas for the millions of kids in the world. 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago True. They'd be the villains of every Christmas movie ever after. Worst publicity possible. 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Setae • 3 years ago Mhm, Jekyll would hate that... 4 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago ( Wait! I got it! He wants Santa to come in because he wants good publicity. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago (The only problem with that is some of the lodgers can be kind of jumpy and... murderous... poor Saint Nick might get hurt or worse!) 2 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago ( But with a designated Jekyll personally catering to him, they won't be a problem :) ) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago (I can just imagine Jekyll giving Santa a tour of the Society and helping him deliver the presents to their proper lodgers. XD) 2 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago ( You KNOW he'd do exactly that though! ) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago (Ah, poor Henry. He doesn't need another sleepless night escorting Santa around.) 2 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited ( He's sleepless either way. I think he'd like to spend more time wearing his facade around new people. It's very comforting! ) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago (That is true... Normally the longer you pretend to be something, the more you become it, so if he spends the night pretending to be cheerful, he'll find himself feeling better!) •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Setae • 3 years ago XD So True!! 4 •Share › Avatar triman95 Setae • 3 years ago Am I the only one thinking about a Christmas special now? 2 •Share › Avatar Setae triman95 • 3 years ago No :P 2 •Share › Avatar triman95 • 3 years ago Hate to do this, but I was checking the wiki for the RP and I was wondering. Are any of the current major RP story arcs that I missed been updated or am I just typing the wrong things in my ctrl+f search bar? 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter triman95 • 3 years ago (It probably hasn't been updated since exam season started. I've had my hands full with irl shenanigans lately, so even my archives are lagging. Sorry about that.) 1 •Share › Avatar triman95 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Its okay. Just means I will need to stop being lazy as much as I can and try to read up as much as I can. Just to make sure, from what I could gather from the chats, the main story plots I need to catch up on are Forgiveness, End of an Era, Nightmare, and what the continuation one is, if someone can tell me the beginning of the title of that one is? Also I was thinking, once I caught up and get the hang of things once more, should I bring back the criminal gangs again or no? 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter triman95 • 3 years ago ( I don't remember what the start of the continuation RP was called, sorry. Maybe check the page of whoever posted the discussion? That would probably be a good idea. This community thrives on stories after all!) 1 •Share › Avatar triman95 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago I think I may have an idea of what the start maybe, or at least something. If anything I might go skip the beginning and hope I wont miss much. Look forward to bringing the gangs back. Already have an idea of how to start making them become a bigger part of the story. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter triman95 • 3 years ago (Sounds like a plan. Sweet! I can't wait to see the stories in action!) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll triman95 • 3 years ago I'm so sorry that it's behind (about 2 or 3 weeks at this point) now that my finals are FINALLY over I'll be able to update it. :P 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (ATasteForVintages Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) I think it's about time Catt got her head back together, please? I'd like her to be able to join in on the Christmas singing thing, so could we say the second operation happened in November?) 2 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Catt Hatter • 3 years ago hi hi hi! so sorry we haven't gotten back to you. The answer is yes. Absolutely yes. The operation in November is a really good idea! 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago (Sweet! I'd like to play out the scene, but I'm not honestly sure if any significant point would be made by doing so. Other than to say it happened. Maybe some more mellow character interactions could happen? I don't think Catt has met Jasper or Silverline yet, and maybe @Mz.Hyde could swing by or something?) 1 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Jasp and Silvi are a little tied up in the impeding rescue right now...I think a lot of us are, actually. I think we're really close to the final stretch though so maybe in about a week or two? 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago (Sounds perfect! Thank you. :) ) 1 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed • 3 years ago • edited (Hey @magemoon I know you're relatively new here, so if you'd let me I would like to give you a few tips and suggestions for your stay here. Take it or leave it it's up you but please consider it: I'm sorry if English isn't your first language but grammar and manners is rather important to us and it's a nice skill in life in general. If you practice it here then you'll do well in life. We are a tight knit community and etiquette is just a nice social skill to have. A lot of us are very serious about linear stories and consistency so if you do want to be part of a story or arc then you need to ask for permission first. It doesn't make much sense if a character just suddenly appeared to be a part of the story. Please respect the fact that the people in that conversation worked really hard to get where they are and wish to continue what they are doing. If you wish to grow as a writer then I would suggest a better articulated responses, in a narrative point of view it gives more information and more to work off of for another response. Plus it gives more information to make the really cool image in your head be seen by other people. I hope this was helpful please please please don't take this as an insult or anything I just really wanted to help you and it looks like you're having a bit of trouble. If this offends you or something you don't need to take it but please consider some of these things. Please) (EDIT: aaaaaaaaaand tags aren't working FLIPPING APPLE) 2 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Starry Eyed • 3 years ago • edited ( Red, sweetie ) 3 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago (Ah thank you my good madame ^^) 1 •Share › Avatar Red Starry Eyed • 3 years ago • edited (its fine and yes. english is my first language.) 1 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Starry Eyed • 3 years ago ( Aww it's nuffin' ! Pleasure's all mine! ) 2 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago (Oh please Red wouldn't have seen my comment without your help, don't take yourself for granted :D) 1 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Starry Eyed • 3 years ago ( I'm sure Red woulda seen you anyway but I appreciate the sentiment ^^ ) 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago ATasteForVintages What's happening about the musical event? I've forgotten. I know I dropped off the map but I would like to look in for that! 2 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago Basically we're just putting on a showcase at the Opera House. Nothing fancy...or REALLY fancy if you want! It's kind of like a "choose your own adventure" deal except that the adventure is a singing showcase and you're choosing your costumes and songs :) 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago I know, I was just wondering if it was happening and when, since there hadn't been any further mention of it. I assume it is then! good! :-) I got the impression of it being the 24th? If so, presumably that means starting then rather than finishing by then, since it's the 21st now. 2 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago It is DEFINITELY still happening! you can bet your buttons on that! As for the date, I'mma need to check mah poster...and you're totally right! We have to meet at the Queen's theater in three days! ( I hope you guys are done with your pieces~ ) The discussion's going to open up on that day since that's when we're singing :) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago I changed a couple of the pieces I'm doing, but they are done, at least. 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago I'm gonna start writing a fanfic (Jekyll and Hyde obviously XD) Problem is I don't know what to write about? Anyone got some ideas? That would be great! :3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago I'm going to do a kind of cards against humanity game? It's online, it's called wordner. It's where it has a phrase and you can finish it but I turned on clean language. I'm starting the game tomorrow when we have enough players. When you join, if your name isn't like your TGS name (mine is Whalerex) then say who you are. Here is the link but I'm not starting it soon http://www.wordner.com/game... 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Starry Eyed Hey! I need your favorite quote from Niamh! 1 •Share › − Avatar Starry Eyed Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Uhhhhhhhhhhh how about "Life's too short to not indulge in cute boys every once in a while" I dont even know HEY HIT ME UP IF YOU NEED ANY MORE INFO IM SORRY I KEEP NOT MAKING INFO PAGE THINGS FOR MY CHARACTERS IM SORRY) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy